


Out the Window

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Erwin's Erotica [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's erotic library returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the beta, nanna! <3

Erwin's birthday was usually a muted affair. He had breakfast as usual, dressed as usual, and went about his commander duties de rigeur. For the last few years, however, a present had been waiting for him when he turned in for the night. This birthday was no exception.

He could hear Levi moving around on the bed as he locked the door. His fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, gaze unfocused on the door knob.

"Come on, old man," Levi taunted. "Before I get too embarrassed and cancel the show."

Erwin turned around abruptly, the vision on his bed stealing the air from his lungs.

Levi was naked but for an open book across his groin. He knew the book. It was a long time favorite and he didn't think Levi would be too interested in the story it had to tell.

"Have you started?" Erwin nodded to his groin.

"The book or getting hard?"

"Both, I suppose." He shrugged off his shirt, started working on the gear straps across his thighs.

"Both, then." Levi picked up the book and read lazily. It was about a saucy boy undergoing some collegiate tutoring with his professor, an older man who was graying at the temples and looked much distinguished.

As a boy, Erwin had felt uncomfortable reading the story given his father's profession but as he grew older and his needs became more immediate, it became a favorite for its obscene plot. While he didn't agree with what the student called his professor, there was a part of himself that wanted to be called such things.

Hearing the way Levi's tongue twisted around the strange language the professor was teaching the student made him glad he hadn't thrown it out.

Erwin had finally stripped down to his underclothes and Levi's foot reached out to paw at the band, not taking his eyes off the book.

"'So, this phrase is incorrect?' the student asked. 'Oh, yes,' the professor stressed. 'May I?’ The boy blushed and nodded. 'It's your pronunciation.' He put his thumb against the boy's bottom lip and pressed down. 'Say it again.' Erwin, take your damn underwear off." Levi scratched him with a nail.

Erwin sucked in a breath and muttered a pathetic "Hey!" before pushing the garment down and kicking it away. He flopped onto the bed, kissing his way up to Levi's hip. "More," he demanded.

Levi turned the page. "By now, the professor had his thumb in the lad's mouth, pressing down on his tongue until he was pronouncing the sentence properly. 'There we are,' the man said. His expression shifted slightly when he noticed the boy's eyelids drooping."

Erwin inhaled the scent of Levi's sex, growing stronger the further his nose pressed into the crisp, dark curls.

"You really read this shit when you were younger?"

Erwin hummed noncommittally, lapping at the juncture of hip and thigh. "Keep going."

Levi rolled his eyes and continued, following the story as Erwin made his way up. He sucked invisible bruises into Levi's ribs and lavished each nipple with lips and teeth. He rolled Levi over, getting a face full of paperback. His hands mapped each line of muscle in Levi's back before reaching onto the bedside table to pick up a jar of slick balm. He touched wet fingers to Levi's ass, pressing a thanking kiss to his wrist as he parted his legs slightly.

"Mph. 'Have you even been studying?' The professor closed the book and threw it down on his desk. 'Yes, sir. I promise! Things have simply-’ his excuses were cut off by a strong hand around his throat.’ Gods, Erwin."

He humped Erwin hard a few times as his prostate was prodded. Erwin smirked, removing his fingers so Levi could straddle him.

"You're lucky it's your birthday or I would have thrown this trash out the window after the first sucky page."

"And chance someone finding it? I'm certain my name's written in there somewhere."

"They could bring the matter up with you privately."

"Oh, I would have to punish them, of course." He traced the furrow of muscle across Levi's hip with a callused thumb. "And I've made no plans of doing such things to anyone but you."

"I guess I can continue then."

And he did. He guided Erwin in with one hand while the other held the book. Erwin licked his lips, moving his head around until he could see Levi's eyes over the yellowing pages without straining his neck too badly.

Erwin's hand gripped Levi's hip hard as he came to the part of the book he thought Levi would grimace at.

"'Please, daddy,' the student begged, spread across the professor's desk in little more than the top half of his uniform. The professor's cock tore him open, made him cry out with pleasure. 'There's my little boy, hmm?' He put his thumb into the student's mouth to silence him. 'Please please pleaaaase.'"

Levi drew it out only to end in a choking gasp. He threw the book over his shoulder, planted his hands on Erwin's chest and fucked him for all he was worth.

"Levi," Erwin whispered, closing his eyes. He thrust up when he was able to but allowed Levi to set the pace. Levi always took good care of him, be it his birthday or not.

Levi's toes curled against Erwin's thighs and he threw his head back at the hot spill of come inside him. He sucked in breath, realizing that he hadn't so much as inhaled since discarding the book.

Erwin's fingers made quick work of his cock, thumbing the head until Levi came, biting the back of his wrist to prevent anything more than a muffled grunt from escaping.

Levi dismounted and hissed at the the dribble of come on his thigh. He took up a clean cloth and wiped at the mess before lying down beside Erwin.

"My birthdays keep getting better each year." He stroked any lingering tension from Levi's chest and back before gathering his bedmate in his arms.

"Happy birthday, daddy," Levi said with a breathless air and the hint of a smile.

Erwin curled around Levi, smiling into his hair.

Neither noticed that the book had gone out the window after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the moral of the story: don't throw things out the window that hanji can use as blackmail.


End file.
